


hurry up

by xunise (orphan_account)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, Light Angst, Nail Painting, Nail Polish, Romance, Sweet, f/f - Freeform, i know nothing of nails lol, implied depression, it's just girlfriends, mention of suicide, soft, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xunise
Summary: sana tells dahyun how much she loves her (and paints her nails)
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	hurry up

**Author's Note:**

> hi please enjoy <3

“you don’t know how to paint your own nails? literally what the fuck?” 

dahyun sighed, eyes drifting from sana to across the room. the coffee shop was packed, couples and friends gathering around and drinking hot chocolate. it was less than 50 degrees, and floridians were freaking out, wearing giant bubble coats and beanies, but there was also those few with shorts and hoodies, stating it wasn’t “cold”. dahyun wondered how cold it must be in Alaska. 

“hello? baby, are you there?” 

dahyun snapped her gaze back to sana, giving her a smile. 

“yeah… i can paint other people’s nails, but like, trying to paint my own is a nightmare.” 

sana giggled, palm opening so that dahyun could place her hand in hers. dahyun set her hand in her girlfriend’s, who guided it towards her so she could examine the other’s cuticles. 

“they don’t look bad at all, though.” sana nodded to herself and placed dahyun’s hand on the table.

“if you want,” she smirked, “you could come back to my house and i could paint them for you. or we could do something else, doesn’t matter to me.”

dahyun flushed and looked down, suddenly aware of the intensity of sana’s gaze. 

“i-i mean.. god, okay. you can paint my nails, sure, i guess.” 

“i thought so. well anyway, are you ready to go?”

dahyun nodded, standing up with sana. they threw their trash away and left, descending into the darkness of daylight’s saving time. the walk back to sana’s place was uneventful, dahyun’s arm wrapped around sana’s waist as they walked. 

once they reached sana’s front door, she stopped, key in her hand. 

“i forgot to say: i only have a few colors left, so what color do you want? there’s pink, white, blue, and green.” 

dahyun faked a gasp. “you have white? you act like you’re innocent. i think blue would work.” 

sana rolled her eyes and unlocked the door, playfully pushing dahyun inside and locking the door behind them. dahyun slid her shoes off at the door and plopped on the couch. 

“give me a moment.” 

sana disappeared into the hallway, footsteps light. a few minutes later, she returned with nail remover, cotton balls, blue polish, and clear gel. she tapped dahyun’s butt teasingly and dahyun sat up. 

“alright, do you have any nail polish on right now?” 

“yep, why?” dahyun watched as sana grasped her hand and took a cotton ball with nail remover and dabbed it on her fingers one by one. she then plucked off the extra cotton and grabbed the blue polish. 

wiggling her eyebrows, sana looked into dahyun’s eyes. 

“right… or left?” she said mysteriously, causing dahyun to laugh. 

“right.”

sana began to elegantly paint dahyun’s nails, using her’s to get rid of excess paint around the nail. dahyun watched her, fascinated, and her eyes drifted down to her girlfriend’s lips, then up to her nose and eyes. sana noticed, and smiled. 

“what?” 

“how do you manage to be so perfect with everything? some days i wonder if we’re two different people. you’re either sexy or cute, or both, and… i don’t know. i’ve never loved someone so much.”

sana stops, training her gaze on dahyun. usually she’s so bubbly and energetic, always giving a smile. it was never a second thought: sana was deeply in love with dahyun. 

sana put the polish down and moved dahyun’s hand out of the way, scooting closer to her girlfriend. she caressed dahyun’s cheek and leaned in, giving her a light kiss, then a deeper one. they kissed like this for a few minutes, only pulling away to breathe. 

sana finally moved away, gazed locked onto dahyun’s. she noticed the way the other seemed to sag and her expression was troubled, and everything clicked. all day dahyun had been slightly distant, eyes lowered, and even not daring to flirt back, instead becoming shy. sana just assumed she was tired, and left it alone. but maybe she was really hurting? 

sana grabbed sana’s unpolished hand and held it, leaning in to press their foreheads against each other. 

“you okay?” 

dahyun shook her head, eyes becoming watery. she took a deep breath and pulled away from sana. 

“i’ve just been afraid...i’ve been thinking about things recently.”

worry flashed across sana’s faced and she whispered, “about suicide?”

eyes wide, dahyun shook her head almost violently. 

“no! no, not that… i just.. needed to hear that you loved me. i’ve been feeling like...um..a burden? especially to you.”

sana softly grabbed dahyun’s face and kissed her lips again, trying to soothe dahyun’s fear. 

she pulled away but kept her hands on her girlfriend’s face. 

“i know what you want to hear. it’s so adorable, the way you flush when i tell you how absolutely gorgeous you are, or that you are the only thing capable of making me so, so happy. especially when i hug you, or cook for you, and when i hold you, even when you want me to let go. the point is, Kim Dahyun, i love you so so much, okay? i’ll never get tired of you, and you’ll always, always be my baby, okay?”

dahyun nodded, a smile finding it’s way to her face. sana pulled away, and gently played with dahyun’s fingers. 

“now,” sana said, “do you want to finish your nails?”

dahyun nodded and held her hand out for sana to take. 

“thank you, sana.” 

sana took dahyun’s hand and gave her smile, “of course, anything for the love of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, friends! 
> 
> twt: sanriocu1t


End file.
